


The Warden and the Grand Enchanter

by wargandproud



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargandproud/pseuds/wargandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Fiona have an awkward chat in Skyhold's Gardens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warden and the Grand Enchanter

Alistair was so entranced in his reverie that he barely saw the Grand Enchanter until she damn near tripped over him, cross legged in the garden of Skyhold as he was.

“I apologise I-“ The Grand Enchanter ( _what was her name, Flora, Freya?)_ attempted to say, before she looked down from her book and saw who she was speaking to, at which point she appeared to be lost for words.

“W-warden Alistair,” she stuttered.

_Fiona, that was her name._

Alistair looked up at her quizzically from his spot against a rather nice tree, “Have we been introduced?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Fiona shook her head vehemently. “No, we have not, but I heard the talk when you arrived.”

“Ah. Yes. My days of anonymity are behind me, it seems. Sometimes I forget.”

Fiona dithered, but closed her book after what seemed to be some deliberation.  “Anonymity? Was that ever the case? You were in-line for the throne were you not?”

He smirked. “You’d be surprised.”

Fiona gestured to the grass beside where Alistair was sitting. “Do you mind if I stay here a while? It is good to be outside for once.”

Alistair shrugged and looked at her a little oddly, “Of course. It’s not my grass.”

The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments, and Alistair pondered why this old woman would want to sit with him for no reason whatsoever.

_Maker, say something, anything._

“Do you think that boy looks like me?” He gestured to Morrigan’s son Kieran, who was playing with the ragtag group of children who inhabited Skyhold, servant’s children and highborn lords and ladies alike.

_Anything except that._

Fiona stared at him. “What?” she asked, somewhat reasonably.

He couldn’t help it, he’d been fascinated by this child since he first learned Morrigan was in Skyhold. He’d tried not to think about it, ever since his love came to him before the battle with the Archdemon with shaking hands and the strangest request he’d ever heard. He’d come back to her that night and they’d never spoken of it again. He couldn’t imagine what she’d say if she was here.

Fiona was still waiting for a response, her head cocked to one side.

“Um. His mother and I…were…um” His ears burned and he knew they’d turned bright red.

Fiona’s eyes widened in realisation. “Oh. I see.”

_Discussing your sex life with random mages. Smooth._

She turned to him. “Does he know?”

Alistair shook his head, before sighing heavily and pushing his hands through his hair. “No. I think his mother will kill me if I go too near him. Best left alone I think.”

“Ah.” Fiona took a deep breath and wrung her tiny hands together. “I had a son, a long time ago. I never knew him until just recently.”

“Oh? Then perhaps fortune has smiled upon me. Did you tell him, when you met him?”

Fiona smiled grimly and shook her head. “No. He..." she took another deep breath and glanced at him for a moment. "...seemed happy, and I was frightened he might hate me.”

“Why would he hate you?”

She shrugged, staring at the grass “I don’t know. I have had a long time to ponder though.”

Alistair glanced back to the playing children, the boy with the yellow eyes was counting while a blonde girl in pig tails ran and hid. “Perhaps you’re right. He seems happy enough without me.” _And I’d have a very pissed off Hero to deal with._ “Maybe when he’s older.”

Fiona stared straight ahead. “Maybe.” She took another deep breath, “I-“

“ _ALISTAIR_ ”- a black haired head still with that ludicrous blood smear across the nose popped out from a window behind close to where they were sitting. “Is this where you’re hiding? Come on, we need to prepare for tomorrow, we’re leaving at dawn.”

Alistair sighed and rolled his eyes, “Right, fine, Maker you can’t let a man have a nice chat for five minutes?”

Hawke grinned from above them, “All you do is chat Alistair, it’s a wonder when I can stop you,” a gloved hand reached down from the window and ruffled Alistair’s hair, causing him to flinch away and stand, brushing off his clothes. Hawke disappeared back through the window laughing.

“FINE, FINE I’m coming.” He turned to Fiona and inclined his head, “Apologies First Enchanter, duty calls.”

She nodded, her breath a little shaky. “Of course.”

“You’ll be with the mages at the fortress tomorrow?”

“Yes, it’s why we’re here after all.” Fiona appeared to be clinging to her staff rather tightly. Alistair wondered if she was older than she appeared.

_Well this was awkward._

He nodded and went to leave. “Farewell then,”

She reached out to stop him and he turned back, his face quizzical.

Fiona opened her mouth but appeared to have difficult making words. He knew the feeling. Finally she settled on,

“Maker watch over you Warden Alistair.”

He paused for a moment, then flashed a small half-smile. “Thank you. You too.”

For a second it seemed the old woman wanted to say something else, but he’d already left, following the trail of booming laughter.

 


End file.
